


Leaving...Left...Alone

by laughingstar14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, England (Country), Escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingstar14/pseuds/laughingstar14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a deadly virus escapes and spreads through the country, the United Kingdom is deemed no longer able to live in. No one can get in... or out.</p><p>Eren Yeager and his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman are trapped in England with wild hopes to make it to France. But with monsters lurking around almost every corner, who knows if they'll survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Eren

History was such a bore. It dragged on and even though my best friend Armin was helping me get through it, it still annoyed me.

"When is this lesson going to end?" I groaned, banging my head against the table.

"Five minutes," Armin assured me. He was working on his work like a good school-boy. I guess he was, though. He always came top in the class.

Jean leant back in his chair, just to annoy me. The back of it slammed against the table, knocking my work askew.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin your work?" He sneered. "Scratch that, did you have any work? I'm sure what I did will help you improve by a ton."

"Shut up, Jean," I hissed as the bell finally rang. We all darted out of the classroom as quickly as we could. Mikasa was waiting for me outside. "You're early," I commented as she tugged me along home.

"Mum's sick today, remember?" She reminded me. Mum was a scientist won was a specialist in illnesses. That's how she met Dad. He was a doctor working under her and they soon got together.

Recently Mum had gotten sick which was worrying. She rarely got sick except for the odd cold. But this wasn't a cold; her assistant, Hanji, had had to bring her home. "Rest is all Carla needs," Hanji had assured us but her face said other. Her face was pale and sweaty. Scared. That scared us all.

☆☆☆

"Mum! We're home!" Mikasa called. I dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and ran up to see her. Mum was lying peacefully in bed. She looked sick. Even sicker than before. Her face was sweaty and pale. When I touched her hand it was clammy and hot.

"Mikasa! Call Dad! Tell him Mum's really sick!" I yelled. Sure enough I heard the 'click' sound as Mikasa grabbed the phone and dialled his number. "Hold in, Mum," I whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "We'll take care of you." Mikasa's voice floated up the stairs as I watched Mum. She'd always looked after me when I'd been ill. I'd always wanted to study medicine like she did. Mikasa would be my assistant. We worked together like a dream. Mikasa ran up the stairs as I remembered what I wanted my future job to be.

"Gee, Eren. She looks real bad."

"I know. Is Dad coming?"

"He can't right now. He says call Hanji so I did and she'll be around soon," Mikasa said, kneeling next to me. She was a year older than me and had long black hair with pale skin and brown eyes. I had short brown hair and green eyes. We told everyone we were step brother and sister - it was easier than saying adopted.

Downstairs the doorbell rang. I flew from my seat to get it and Mikasa sat where I'd been. Hanji was outside, fiddling with her hair. That was weird. Hanji was never nervous and I'd seen her quite a few times. Plus we were third cousins or something crazy like that.

"How's Carla?" She asked.

"Really sick. You need to check up on her," I advised. Hanji smiled weakly at this before stepping inside band removing her boots.

"I'll see her. You and Mikasa can do what you want, within reasons of course," Hanji smiled. She dashed up the stairs and told Mikasa the same thing then closed the door on us.

"She probably wants to do blood tests or other crazy stuff," Mikasa said wisely. "We should stay out of her way. Do you want to go to Titan's?" Titan was a small cafe round the corner that we enjoyed going to. It was a nice place but no one could understand why the name. 

"Sure. I'll see if Armin wants to come," I suggested and Mikasa nodded.

"That sounds cool," she replied simply.

 

Levi

I walked across the bridge. Often I sat on the edge, near to falling off. But that was how I liked to live. In the face of danger.

I didn't live here. This place was too nice, too posh. I lived in a red code area, where drug dealers and prostitutes lived. Did I want to live in this posh area? No. It wouldn't be home. The only reason that it was possible for me to go to university in London was that I was apparently one of the brightest students ever. I'd excelled my test with 99% - the only one wrong was because I couldn't be bothered to answer it. The government told me that if I went to college or uni, they'd pay. My mother told me to. I went with her dying wish.

As I rounded down an alley, where I lived with my uncle, the place suddenly changed. It went from bright and clean to black and brown. Even the walls had mould creeping up it. An awful place.

Kenny was home, smoking as usual. He was my Uncle and I lived with him. At least, until I had enough money to rent my own place."How's the brightest boy in London?" He puffed a breath of smoke towards me. I tried not to cough; I could infuriate him more that way.

"I'm nineteen. No longer a boy," I returned, walking to my room. We lived in a four roomed house. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and the everything-else room.

"Don't kid me. You're still a child," he stubbed the cigarette against the wall and watched me.

"You did it again," I commented, pulling out my precious laptop. It had taken me months to get it as I had only summer jobs when I was thirteen and saving for one.

"What? Stub my ciggie against the wall? I do that all the time," he scoffed. I shook my head.

"Took that job," I turned my back on him and pulled out my moneybox. I need a new exercise book.

"How did you know?" Kenny looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged just to annopy him.

"Injection pricks in your arm. You're quite pale. Plus you have a cigarette," I walked out of the house before he could yell at me. 

☆☆☆

When I returned with a new exercise book and pen, I saw Kenny sitting in his chair. "What's the matter?" I sneered. "Cat got your tongue?" He made an inhumane noise. That scared me. I slid the rest of my money in my bag and some extra stuff I'd need in case I'd need to stay with someone. This wasn't the first time this had happened to me. I'd stayed round plenty of friends, saying that my stepdad was really drunk and I needed somewhere to go. They'd let me.

Kenny stood up. His skin was even plaer than I'd remembered and his eyes were red. I backed up to the door, ready to run if he chased me. _Side effects from the drugs he'd tested,_ I lied to myself. Even the worst drugs hadn't turned him into this. That was the secret job he took every now and then. Well, I knew about it. It was usually during a no money crisis.

Kenny snarled. He pounced, aiming for my jugular. Shit. This was bad to an extreme level.


	2. Chapter Two

Eren 

The cafe was warm and cosy. Armin sat across from me and next to Mikasa. We sipped hot chocolates and nibbled on chocolate chip biscuits. Every now and then we'd hear a murmur from the baristas; Annie was Armin's cousin after all and, though she didn't show it, cared for him deeply. "How's Carla?" Armin asked. It took a moment for me to process that Carla was my Mum.

"Could be better. She's with Professor Zoë right now," Mikasa told him.

"Apparently Professor Zoë is a really good experimentalist, according to my Mum," I added. It was true. They often tested drugs, trying to find a cure for cancer. Last weeks lot had been sent to Ipswich, the ones after London and after that Peterborough. They hadn't been deemed usable but were being tested right now.

"And how's Professor Zoë? I heard she'd had a really bad case of the flu last week," Admin added.

"She's, well, Professor Zoë," I laughed. Mikasa smiled and nibbled on the corner of a cookie. Armin sipped his hot chocolate. I crunched into my biscuit, the warm, melting taste reminding me of when I was really young and went to this cafe as a family. Mum, Dad and Mikasa.

How many more days would Mum have left?

☆☆☆

When we saw Armin to his door and walked home, we saw Professor Zoë outside the door.

"Hi Prof! How's Mum?" I asked cheerfully. She frowned and looked at me.

"Not doing well. I need to talk to your dad. Pronto," she snapped. I started back. Professor Zoë never snapped. She was fun and playful and eccentric but never angry or annoyed. Mikasa reacted before I could, pulling out her phone and finding Dad's number.

"Here," she murmured before Professor Zoë snatched the phone up.

"Grisha. Carla's-" Professor Zoë looked at us and turned away. We didn't hear anything's else.

 

 

Levi

My body moved from instinct before my mind reacted. One minute I was thinking, 'Holy fucking shit, I'm bloody dead meat' and the next splinters rained down on my arm as I dodged Kenny's super sharp teeth.

"Fucking hell, Kenny!" I yelled as the cuss words started pouring out of my mouth. "What's up with you?"

He growled and lunged again. Doorway was blocked, window shut, bathroom window too high. Another growl from Kenny made me act fast. I smashed the window with my elbow, pain exploding up my arm and settling there. Then I leapt onto the table and dived out of the rather large gap. I wasn't very big but still got plenty of cuts along the way. Luckily I'd been sensible enough to toss my bag out before me so all I had to do was crawl away. It was hard though, hearing Kenny's inhumane growls and screams. At least I was still around to tell the tale.

Would Isobel or Farlan take me in? They knew my uncle, a savage and unpredictable man. Farlan had let me stay round to crash at his one time. Would he let me again?

 

 

Mikasa

This situation was crazy. I turrned over in bed, letting my black hair drape over my shoulder. Eren sniffed in his sleep. Groans came from upstairs where Aunt Carla's room. Uncle Grisha had told us to go to school like usual and to do anything ordinary. He had promised to come back home tomorrow in the evening but I didn't think so. He'd been promising that since I'd lived here with the Jaegers.

"Mikasa?" Eren's voice cut sharply through the night's silence.

"Mm?"

"What do you think's up with Mum?"

I shook my head slightly, before realising he wounldn't be able to see in the dark. "All I know is that she's very sick. She probably caught a really bad version of what Hanji had a while ago."

"Mikasa?"

"Mm?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Nothing seems right anymore," he explained. "Hanji's keeping something from us. I can feel it."

"I know," I sighed. "But what?"

"Mikasa? Would we be allowed to stay round Armin's tomorrow? It's a Friday after all."

"We'll call his house in the morning. But if he says yes, we should really check Mum before we stay at his."

"Mikasa?"

"Shut up now. I'm tired."

☆☆☆

The path back home was bare and lifeless. It was, in its own way, truly beautiful. Eren trudged by me and Armin behind us. His grandfather had taken our things and would meet us back at his. At times like this, I really felt that we might be the only ones in the world.

The front door was open. We stared at it in disbelief before rushing in.

"Mum? Mum!" Eren yelled, dashing up the stairs to her room. I followed him as Armin waited at the bottom of the stairs. Her room was empty. "That means she got better!" Eren grinned happily.

Then came the screams.

One was more distant, on the street or something. The other was...

"Armin!" I called. "Armin! Are you okay?"

Another scream from Armin. Eren looked at me for a split second before we ran down the stairs.

"Armin, buddy. Are you alright?" Eren asked. Armin stared blankly out of the window. And now we could see why he screamed.

Two bodies on the street. I recognised one as our neighbour, Ilse Langnar, but I couldn't see the other. Ilse was lying on the floor as the other person knelt, seeming to try to help her. Then the person left and I caught their face.

Carla.

We rushed out help Ilse but...

"Why is there so much blood?" Eren whispered as we got closer. I shook my head and Armin whimpered slightly.

"It...it looked like your mother...bit...that lady," he groaned faintly.

Ilse was dead. That was simple. And, as Armin had thought, there were bitemarks at her jugular. It had obviously killed her.

Aunt Carla was... a killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! A while since I've written, huh?  
> LS14

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to post anything on this account but this solves everything! I'm not sure how AO3 works so I guess this is a bit of a tester story so I can figure stuff out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> LS14  
> ☆☆☆


End file.
